


Ride Me, Sam

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: It's about Sam trying to express a very special and unique kind of love to Bumblebee, a love he fears cannot be shared between man and machine.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ride Me, Sam

Originally Published July 20, 2009

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Sam smirked. It was strange that a car would be asking that. Bumblebee was much more than car. So much more.

He slid a hand across the edge of the wheel as if petting.

"And what are we gonna do again?"

"Hm, enjoy the view...."

And what a cruel twist of fate - to 'enjoy the view' - it was as far as anything was destined to go. Oh, god, to be cursed by love! A kind of love that minds of man and machine could not yet fathom.

The autobot was the secret, hidden joy of the human's life. Perhaps, Sam wondered and dismissed the thought, maybe it was true with Bumblebee too? It did not matter, those particular little differences between them, they were fast friends and they drove everywhere together.

He loved to drive the car because it was easy that way to feel the machine. Who was going to notice? How he washed the windows and buffed the hood? And inflated the tires. How he snuggled into the seat? And brushed his hands across the leather. How he gripped the wheel and stroked the stick. And let his fingers linger, idle. Nobody could have wondered about those loving, intimate touches and if so it would have been excused - just another boy and his car.

But to Sam it was love!

"And there we go." He pulled up at the edge of a cliff beyond the gravel he had been driving though. "My dad told me about this place. It used to be where kids hanged out with their dates way back when."

Getting out of the vehicle, Sam inhaled the cool, autumn air, soaked the view. It was night - a smattering of stars crowned the moon. The city below withdrew into a network of light while the sky above unraveled into the infinite. 

"Dates?"

"Yeah - a special kind of somebody you like, you know?"

The headlights blinked.

Sam sat at the rim of cliff with the grille of the car behind. Wordless though restless moments followed. He sighed - it was not what he wanted, of course, what he wanted was the impossible. If only the gulf between them could be breached? But if love were pure would it not find a way? Oh, god, he could not be faulted; love by its nature was blind. And the teenage flavor of it was fatalistic!

"Bee - I mean, you know what a date is, right?"

"I do."

Sam looked aside just as the autobot ever so tenderly - ever so gently - squeezed his shoulder. Bumblebee was transformed and it was gorgeous! The outlines that suggested a body of flesh were sleek and clean like a god's. A giant, metal god. 

He could not speak at the sight of it. It was too beautiful to be real. Especially with the way the starlight was dancing across the machine's yellow and black skin.

"Sam - I know."

Almost a hot, deep red, he looked away.

"Bee - you know?"

The machine stroked the back of the teenager's head as if petting.

"How can I not know?"

Sam leaned against Bumblebee's side. He reached up and touched the breast of steel. How many nights ended wet with thoughts of that moment?

"I want to pleasure you, Bee. I - how do I?"

The giant's face brushed Sam's cheek. A sound, like hums of engines, whispered: "Ride me, Sam."


End file.
